The Fame Poster
by Lallen
Summary: Meiko observa su vida y sonríe. Realmente le gusta.


**The Fame Poster**

**Meiko observa su vida y sonríe. Realmente le gusta.**

**One Shot By Lallen**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Sakine Meiko se dejó caer sobre su cama y contempló los posters pegados al techo.

Su cuerpo reposando sobre las sábanas, tendidas desde hacía horas, los ojos mirando atentamente cada imagen que alejaba su techo de la monotonía.

Su manía de pegar posters al techo le parecía extraña, pero no desagradable. Sobretodo en esos momentos, le parecía muy agradable.

Menos de media hora antes se había desgastado cantando sus canciones a todo pulmón, ante un auditorio lleno de fans. De **SUS** fans. No eran sólo fans de Miku, de Kaito, de los gemelos… no, eran **SUS** fans.

Sostenían carteles alabándola sólo a ella. Le lanzaron flores rojas, que sólo podían dedicarse a su persona.

Luego de una noche así, en que su esfuerzo era recompensado de tal forma, Sakine Meiko gustaba de echarse en su cama y observar los posters pegados al techo.

En primer lugar, posters de animes que le gustaban (ese grande de Hellsing definitivamente nunca se movería de allí), de grupos o cantantes, de deportistas, de programas de Televisión (BONES, por ejemplo)…

… En segundo lugar, Las portadas de sus CDs, posters de sí misma, portadas de revistas donde la presentaban como **el verdadero Sex Symbol** de Vocaloid, fotos de algunas de sus presentaciones…

…y, junto al espacio dedicado a sentirse ególatra un momento, en tercer lugar, esas fotos que le alegraban el corazón aun más. Junto a las imágenes de su éxito, estaban las fotos de su novio Kaito, de ambos juntos… compartiendo un helado, una bufanda, una botella de Sake…

Meiko sonrió cálidamente. Imposible recorrer ese espacio sin sonreír y sentir el corazón ligero.

Junto al rincón dedicado a Kaito y a ambos juntos, en cuarto lugar, estaban esas lindas fotos de los tres Vocaloid mas jóvenes. Cuando Miku iba a primaria, con ese uniforme que la hacia ver tan kawaii, o cuando apagó las velas del pastel de su doceavo cumpleaños… fotos de los gemelos cuando apenas si podían caminar, de cuando se quedaron dormidos sobre el sofá al mismo tiempo, o cuando dieron su primer concierto solos.

Tantas fotos y tantos recuerdos… pasando la mirada por esas imágenes Meiko sintió su lado maternal darle un agradable latido de corazón. La hinchaba de orgullo ver como Miku y los gemelos habían incluso superado la fama de Kaito y ella.

Y en quinto lugar, todos, todos los demás. El rinconcito de Meito, que si bien era su hermano se habían distanciado un poco desde que ella había partido a vivir con los demás (Eso no quería decir que estuvieran peleados o algo así).

Le dieron ganas de reírse cuando vio la foto de cuando eran niños. Tantas travesuras que hacían… se preguntaba cómo demonios había soportado su madre el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

Y en sexto lugar, junto a Meito, todos, todos los demás. Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Neru, Haku, Leon, Lola, Big Al, Dell… miles, y miles de Vocaloids mas. Con esas fotos, se daba cuenta de que pertenecía a una gran, **realmente gran** familia.

Cada integrante tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes, sus locuras, sus manías… reunidos todos en una fiesta, se lograba un resultado explosivo. Y Divertido.

…Aunque a veces, a la salida de esas fiestas, los paparazzis se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Pero ese era el precio de la fama.

…fama.

…Fama. Causa de muchos males. Diferencia de fama, sobretodo.

Algunas veces podía llegar a sentirse celosa, o ignorada, cuando olvidaban de ponerla en wallpapers de Vocaloid, cuando no le pedían entrevistas y a los otros sí, cuando oía decir que Luka era la chica mas sexy, o cuando pasando por la calle escuchaba mas un hit de Miku que alguna canción suya.

Es cierto que había pasado por muchas frustraciones, enojos y dolores de cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo comenzaba a olvidarla, mientras los demás cada vez se volvían más famosos. Durante ese tiempo, casi había llegado a odiarlos…

…pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Kaito se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y se lo comunicó a los otros, todo se volvió más fácil de soportar. Pues ninguno se quedó con los brazos cruzados.

Así, al final del más grande concierto que dio Miku, hacía seis meses, con un público gigantesco, donde fue aclamada por los medios, la chica, a sorpresa general, usó el micrófono para decir:

"Quiero agradecer a Sakine Meiko, que me cuidó y me guió desde hace muchos años… ¡No sería nada sin ella!"

Seguido por una sonrisa y miles de gritos de "¡MOEEEE!" por parte de los espectadores.

O Cuando los gemelos la invitaron a subir al escenario en medio de otra gran presentación para miles de personas, y cantaron con ella varias canciones, siendo la favorita "La Epicúrea hija del mal, Conchita"

Y que decir de Kaito. Además de un apoyo incondicional fuera del escenario, la había llevado a cantar junto a él en grandes lugares, todo para que los medios la tuvieran de nuevo en la mira. Y funcionaba.

Así, Sakine Meiko daba conciertos personales con un moderado pero agradable éxito, y sabía apreciarlo. Había aprendido con el tiempo.

Había dejado sus depresiones atrás. Vivía una buena vida, después de todo. Eso le decían sus posters pegados al techo.

Una vida donde no faltaba el dinero, ni la fama, ni los fans. Las revistas de moda decían de ella que era un modelo a seguir por su fuerza y su madurez.

…jaja, que bien que los paparazzis sólo la sorprendían ebria **de vez en cuando**.

Podía beber sake, tenía un buen novio, unos amigos estupendos, una enorme familia, un hermano simpático, una buena casa…

Meiko bajó su mano hacia el suelo, donde ya la esperaba una lata de sake **One Cup**. La destapó y comenzó a beberla lentamente, relajándose completamente.

Crea fama y échate a dormir, dicen.

Bien, Sakine Meiko habia creado fama, y ahora dormitaba, dejando caer la lata vacía en el piso. Ya la recogería al día siguiente.

**Fin Del Drabble**

**Soy fan de Meiko. Es Mi Vocaloid Favorita. Y no me refiero a Meiko en versión añiñada: ¡Nooo! Me quedo con la Meiko borracha, madura y guay. **

**¡Esparzan el fanatismo!**


End file.
